chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey, Hey It's Knishmas!
"Hey, Hey It's Knishmas!" is the 7th episode of the second season of Chowder and the 45nd episode overall. It is the Chowder Christmas special. Synopsis Chowder hatches a plan to save Mung's dignity after he hits rock bottom and is forced to buy a dish from Endive in order to ensure everyone has a Merry Knishmas. Plot Chowder is worried that he might not get the gift he has his heart set on getting: an Electric Broccoli Trimmer with Detachable Non-Electric Cauliflower Trimmer for Knishmas, meanwhile Mung tries to make a schmingerbread house but is terrible at making them so Truffles just tell Mung to buy a schmingerbread house. At first Mung refuse to swallow his pride but then Truffles points out and ask him does he really wants to be the one to disappointed Chowder on Knishmas morning. Mung imagines Chowder waking up too see the kitchen destroyed due to the terrible schmingerbread house Mung made and didn't get his trimmer. This made Chowder angry and he decided to leave forever. After that imagination, Mung realized that Truffles was right and he decided to buys a schmingerbread house from Endive, due to the fact he is unable to make one. Chowder sees Mung buy the schmingerbread house. As a result,he is worried and wants to trick Mung into thinking his schmingerbread house was better. Chowder, Panini, and Gorgonzola dress up as Knish Krinkle. However, the real Knish Krinkle comes and Chowder has to race to the schmingerbread house first in order to make Mung Daal happy. All the noise wakes Truffles up,and she orders Mung to see what's going on. Mung is shocked at what he sees and asks Chowder why he ate the house. He explain to Mung that he couldn't let Mung feel awful and his pride destroy and saying how Knishmas wasn't about the getting, it was about the giving. Chowder's ends up giving Gorgonzola a sweater, Chowder's present to Panini is a kiss to which her head blows away and fireworks appeared. Characters * Chowder * Mung Daal * Shnitzel * Truffles * Gazpacho * Panini * Ms. Endive * Gorgonzola * Stilton * Knish Kringle * Joe * Arbor * Baby Cop (minor appearance) Trivia * This is the only episode of the series to not have a puppet sequence at the end credits. * This is first time Chowder has purposely kissed Panini in the series. *C.H. Greenblatt cameos in this episode as a bald child. *In one viewing of this episode, part of the theme song was cut off and it didn't show the episode's title. *This is the first episode to have a custom title card, the second one being "Gazpacho!" *Chowder asking Gorgonzola "Won't you shine your light tonight?" is a reference a lyric in the Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer song, "Won't you guy my sleigh tonight?" *Mung owns two personal pictures, one of Truffles and the other of Shnitzel. Truffles' consists of her drawn in a suggestive pose, and the other is of Shnitzel in the shower. *Mung is revealed to have a cat-like tail in this episode. *This episode is still aired every Christmas season by Cartoon Network, even though ''Chowde''r no longer airs on the network. *The character Knish Kringle is a parody of Santa Claus. Meta-references * Gazpacho (in puppet form) introduces the episode as a Christmas Special. Gallery Tumblr lwslvkTrXC1qcxgfmo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lwslvkTrXC1qcxgfmo2 r2 500.gif Tumblr lwsnmfmpc31qcxgfmo2 500.gif Tumblr ln6looKn2b1qcxgfmo1 400.gif Rafa .jpg|Shitzel's picture image.jpg|Mung's pictures of Truffles Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Double-length episodes